who's that girl
by skye 13
Summary: Hinata, Temari, and Tenten break up with their boyfriends. To show the girls they have already moved on they go everywhere with their new girlfriends. Finally the girls decide to put the boys behind them. And to show they mean it they enterthe talent show


Who's that girl

by: skye 13

summary: Hinata, Temari, and Tenten break up with their boyfriends. To show the girls they have already moved on they go

everywhere with their new girlfriends. Finally the girls decide to put the boys behind them. And to show they mean it they enter

the talent show at their school. They sing one of their favorite songs, " who's that girl", by Hilary Duff.

diclaimer:I own nothin' but the plot

It's been two weeks since Sasuke and I broke up. The sad thing about it is I can't stop thinking about the past. I could have moved,

like he did, but I just can't let the past rest. I know I should. But it's just so hard. Ecspesially when the guy you broke up with was your

world. My two best friends Temari and Tenten feel the same way i do. they decided the best way to move on is to tell your mind it's over

between you and the guy you thought was your world.

Our school Konoha High is having a talent show next week. Tenten thought that would be the perfect time to prove to our minds that what we

had is over for good. So we decided to enter the talent show. Temari was so kind as to let me pick which song we were going to sing. I chose

our favorite song " Who's That Girl" by: Hilary Duff.

One Week Later

" Next on our list is Hinata Hyuga, Temari no Sabaku, and Tenten. They shall be singing " Who's that girl" by: Hilary Duff. Enjoy." the princeple Tsunade said.

" Hey Konoha high! How would you like to hear the best song ever?" Tenten yelled into the mic. A bunch of people screamed.

" Well here we go!" Temari screamed.

We started singing.

_" There were places we would go at midnight,_

_There were secrets tht nobody else would know,_

_There's a reason but I don't know why,_

_I don't know why,_

_I don't know why_

_I thought they all belonged to me_

_Who's that girl?_

_Where's she from?_

_No she can't be the one_

_That you want_

_That has stolen my world_

_It's not real, it's not right_

_It's my day, it's my night._

_By the way_

_Who's that girl living my life? _

_Oh no, living my life_

_Seems like everythings the same around me_

_Then i look again and everything has changed_

_I'm not dreaming so I don't know why_

_I don't know why_

_I don't know why_

_She's everywhere I wanna be_

_Who's that girl?_

_Where's she from?_

_No she can't be the one_

_That you want_

_That has stolen my world  
It's not real it's not right_

_It's my day, it's my night_

_By the way_

_Who's that girl living my life?"_

I looked out at the crowd. I saw the shocked expression on Sasuke's face. It was so funny that i couldn't help but giggle a little bit at it.

_" I'm the one who made you laugh_

_Who made you feel_

_And made you sad_

_I'm not sorry_

_For what we did_

_For who we were_

_I'm not sorry_

_I'm not her_

_Who's that girl?_

_Where's she from? _

_No she can't be the one_

_That you want _

_That has stolen my world_

_It's not real, it's not right_

_It's my day, it's my night_

_By the way _

_Who's that girl living my life?_

_Oh no, living my life"_

We finished the song. A bunch of people started clapping and cheering wildly. We linked hands and took a deep bow.

" The winners for the talent show are Hinata, Temari, and Tenten. Great job ladies. That was wonderful." Tsunadae said.

Te,ari, Tenten, and I walked home. We turned the corner when we saw the boys.

" We were wondering, maybe, if you guys aren't still mad at us, we could get back together?" Shikamaru, Temari's ex boyfriend said.

Neji, my cousin and Tenten's ex boyfriend, and Saskue, my ex boyfriend, nodded in agreement.

" Sorry guys didn't you hear the song?" Tenten asked.

" Yeah. Hinata would you be so kind?" Temari asked.

"_I'm the one whomade you laugh_

_Who made you feel_

_And made you sad_

_I'm not sorry_

_For what we did_

_For who we were_

_I'm not sorry_

_I'm not her" _ I sang.

The boys dropped their mouths open.

" Sorry guys we were finally able to move on. it took two weeks but we made it this far." Tenten said.

" Yeah. If we got back with you, that would be taking three feet back after moving two feet foreward." Temari said.

" We're not sorry for what happened. You shouldn't be either, it was for the best." I said calmly and smiled sweetly.

With that we left the dumbfounded forms of our ex boyfirends

A/N: thank you very much for reading.I hope you enjoyed it. please review.


End file.
